


Una pequeña flor

by epifaniax



Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [7]
Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Conner aun no nace, Conner niño, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Lex Luthor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: “¿Esto es una broma Smallville? porque no es gracioso” Clark niega con la cabeza y Lois parece que va a tener un infarto “Ósea, tú…” mira a Clark “y Lex Luthor ¿van a tener un mini Luthor?”Clark lanza una sonrisa enorme.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774231
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Una pequeña flor

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaa!! traigo otra parte esta es más larga para compensar las otras cortas.  
> Espero que les guste :)

Lex comenzó a preocuparse cuando Conner de 4 años comenzó a quedarse dormido en cualquier lugar a cualquier hora y en cualquier momento, aunque dormía sus 12 horas diarias de todo

“Duerme mucho Clark, no es normal” comentó preocupado levantando a Conner en sus brazos cuando se quedó dormido en la alfombra con la mejilla sobre un papel y lápices de colores alrededor.

El alfa le dio una mirada preocupada, acercándose para mirar a su hijo buscando alguna señal, con su visión de rayos x, que algo estuviera mal a lo que suspiro después de unos segundos, informando que todo parecía estar en orden.

Ambos le dieron una mirada pensativa al niño.

De bebé Conner era muy animado, lanzando sonrisitas a todos lados y cuando comenzó a gatear fue el terror de ambos, tomando cosas que no debía hasta que un día se tragó un pequeño botón que los envió a urgencias, porque nadie podía convencer a Lex que su bebé no se mataría por eso.

“Solo debe seguir su curso” indicó la doctora divertida mientras Conner, ignorante de las miradas asqueadas de ambos tomaba un cordón de la sudadera de Clark y se lo llevaba a la boca.

Despertando a su hijo nuevamente por octava vez en su día, vio a Conner abrir su linda boca con un bostezo que hizo a Clark inclinarse y besar su mejilla. Esto no podía seguir así, no estaba bien que Conner durmiera tanto por lo que esa misma tarde Lex llamo a la clínica solicitando una hora con la doctora.

Ya en la consulta, le tomaron muestras de sangre a su hijo quien miró la aguja con curiosidad innata en sus ojos verdes hasta el punto en que esta se puso contra su brazo y se clavó en su piel cambiando toda su expresión, frunciendo el ceño enojado y dolido, para hacer pucheros que Lex sostuvo y tranquilizó junto a la doctora quien le acercó una colorida paleta en forma de corazón que Conner desprecio con rencor para meterse en el cuello de Lex buscando consuelo.

“Alguien tiene tu carácter Lex” indicó divertida la doctora.

Lex hizo una mueca para después sonreír, abrazando a Conner en su pecho y dándole palmaditas en su espalda

\--------------------------------------//-------------------------

“¿Algo mal en el nido de amor, Smallville?” preguntó Lois con diversión cuando vio a Clark mensajear por cuarta vez en menos de una hora en su celular con una expresión preocupada.

Clark hizo una mueca.

“Conner tiene problemas de sueño” informó “Lex lo iba a llevar al médico para unos exámenes y ver si tiene algún déficit de vitamina”

Lois frunció el ceño confundida.

“¿Cómo?,¿duerme en el día?”

“Y en la noche también” completo con una sonrisa, guardando su celular y dando una breve mirada a la fotografía de un Conner bebé muy feliz posada en su escritorio.

Clark recordaba como el día de ayer cuando se dio a conocer la noticia que estaba saliendo con Lex y no solo eso, sino también el momento en que en el trabajo se enteraron de que estaban esperando un bebé.

\-------------------------------//------------------------

Había llegado tarde aquella mañana debido a que se había quedado dormido, trabajar como Superman, ser reportero y aparte atender a su pareja embarazado era más difícil de lo que pensó hasta el punto en que comenzó a considerar seriamente dejar a uno, obviamente de los trabajos, sobre su cadáver soltaría a Lex de sus manos.

“Tailandia” pronunció sorprendido.

Perry estaba muy feliz y orgulloso de anunciar que tanto él como Lois serían enviados a cubrir la noticia de una serie de políticas en el país que habían detonado un estallido social sin precedentes que Clark conocía porque había ido hace unas noches pensando que había estallado una bomba o algo. No esperaba que los enviaran a ese lugar.

Feliz por su nueva aventura comenzó a tomar nota del papeleo cuando llegó al tiempo de estadía y se detuvo en seco.

“Dos meses” pronunció esta vez preocupado.

Lois le dio una mirada patentada de “no me des problemas Kent”.

“¿Algún problema Clark?” preguntó Perry levantando una ceja.

“¿Quizás a tu nuevo novio no le agrada tenerte tan lejos de sus garras?” soltó Lois con acidez.

Clark hizo una mueca.

Más bien era al revés. De ser por él, Lex se quedaría en el penhouse todo el día donde podía estar seguro él y su preciado bebé, pero sabía muy bien que el omega no había llegado tan lejos atándose a reglas sin sentido como esa.

El viaje estaba bien, el tiempo no. Lex estaba ya en su cuarto mes lo que era toda una sorpresa porque con el invierno no parecía embarazado y claro sus apariciones disminuyeron, pero muchos teorizaban que era por su estado de comprometido con él, por lo que unos dos meses más sumarían seis a la fecha y no le agradaba dejar a Lex solo en ese estado.

No tanto por el tema de seguridad, el omega podía cuidarse perfectamente solo sino más bien por un tema sentimental, Clark quería estar allí en cada momento, si el bebé comenzaba a moverse quería ser el primero en enterarse y poner su mano sobre la barriga, pero no podría estando en Tailandia.

“Bien, Clark no se que rayos pasa por tu mente, pero espero una respuesta para mañana sino mandaré a otra persona. Estas advertido” anuncio Perry sacándolos de su oficina.

Tailandia…informar una noticia desde Tailandia que emocionante sonaba.

“Ey Kent” llamo Lois antes de que Clark saliera del Daily planet en dirección a su casa “no sé qué está pasando, pero Lex Luthor no debería influir en tus decisiones, piensa en tu carrera” aconsejo subiéndose a su automóvil el cual Clark siguió hasta que desapareció en el horizonte.

Pensar en su carrera…

El tema era que no era Lex quien lo frenaba en esto, en realidad, Clark no se sentía como frenado en cuanto a un sueño de ir a Tailandia a reportear sino más bien se encontraba frenado en cuando a su vida personal se refiere. Ya era difícil salir con Lex y lo sería más cuando se enteraran de su bebé en camino, pero Clark quería a su pequeña familia, la amaba por sobre todo por lo que cuando Lex lo abrazo y beso apenas entró por la puerta, quitando todo peso de su alma y alegrando su día Clark sabía que había tomado una decisión.

“Me quieren enviar a Tailandia a cubrir una noticia” informo mientras ambos se sentaban a cenar.

“¿Así? Eso es maravilloso” comentó Lex sacando más lasaña de la bandeja.

“Quieren que me vaya por dos meses” anunció viendo a Lex detenerse un segundo para seguir picando la cena.

“Eso es un gran periodo de tiempo” Clark asintió “¿y qué tiene de malo?” preguntó juntando sus manos y dándole toda su atención.

“No quiero dejarte” confesó viendo el brillo de los ojos verdes calentarse y brillar con cariño mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en los labios de su omega.

“Eso es muy tierno, pero no debes de preocuparte, falta tiempo, si quieres ir ve” indico Lex con un tono cálido al que Clark tomó su mano, frotando con atención sus nudillos contra su pulgar.

“No se trata de protección, simplemente no quiero dejarte” explico.

La sonrisa de Lex aumento.

“Entonces no me dejes” susurro en un tono bajo y cálido que hizo a Clark sentir cosquilloso y emocionado.

Oh, Dios, cómo lo amaba tanto.

Luego de una ronda de sexo muy caliente, con ambos acostados y enredados amorosamente entre las sábanas, Clark frotó su nariz en el cuello de Lex marcando su aroma con satisfacción mientras el omega peinaba su cabello con sus dedos.

“Quiero decirles” confesó con suavidad.

“Pues diles” contesto Lex relajado encontrando su mirada que no dejaba dudas al respecto.

Sí, era el momento.

\-------------------------------///----------------------------------

“No puedo ir a Tailandia” anunció con decisión obteniendo una mirada de Perry y Lois donde la última se mostraba bastante molesta.

Su compañera abre la boca presuntamente para exigir alguna razón, pero es interrumpida por Perry.

“¿Hay algún problema Clark?” preguntó Perry preocupado.

“Sí, no, bueno, es complicado” suspiro para mirar a su jefe y Lois “Lo que diré no puede salir de esta oficina ¿de acuerdo?” pregunto nervioso haciendo a ambos fruncir el entrecejo.

“Sí se trata de Lu-” comienza Lois claramente no feliz del pedido, pero es interrumpida por Perry estando de acuerdo con la solicitud y de paso enviando una mirada fulminante a su compañera.

Clark murmura un de acuerdo, sintiéndose muy nervioso y sobre todo emocionado de comentarle al fin a alguien fuera de su circulo social toda la notica. Había sido difícil guardar silencio sobre todo cuando los medios estimaban el tiempo que duraría su “aventura romántica” pero no, Clark planeaba que esto durara mucho, tanto como la relación de sus propios padres.

“Lex está embarazado” suelta con rapidez con una sonrisa nerviosa para mirar a Perry y Lois que lo observan congelados desde los puestos cercanos a él en un silencio sepulcral e incómodo.

Lo dijo.

Al fin lo había dicho.

Los segundos pasan, tanto que Clark cree que de alguna manera sus cerebros han colapsado, pero Perry demuestra que no.

“¿Qué dijiste Clark?”

O quizás sí.

Clark toma aire.

“Lex y yo vamos a tener un bebé” confirma sonriendo con la última palabra porque sí, será SU bebé. El bebé de Clark Kent y Lex Luthor.

“A ver, A ver, A ver” interviene Lois con rapidez poniéndose de pie “¿Estamos hablando del mismo Lex?” Clark asiente divertido “¿El Lex Luthor? ¿El multimillonario, calvo que es omega, que puede tener a cualquier persona a sus pies, pero ha estado años sin comprometerse, sin mostrar ningún interés por un alfa porque los considera una mierda y que, sobre todo, todo el mundo creía que era infértil?”

“Lex no considera a todos los alfas una mierda” defiende Clark obteniendo una mirada confundida de Lois.

“¿Lex Luthor va a tener un bebé?” preguntó Perry con las cejas levantada y Clark suelta una risita porque toda esta incredulidad es muy divertida.

“Sí, tiene 4 meses”

“¡¡¿4 MESES?!!” exclaman ambos en varios tonos más alto.

“¿Esto es una broma Smallville? porque no es gracioso” Clark niega con la cabeza y Lois parece que va a tener un infarto “Ósea, tú…” mira a Clark “y Lex Luthor ¿van a tener un mini Luthor?”

Clark lanza una sonrisa enorme.

“Bueno, si lo quieres llamar así. No quiero ir a Tailandia, quiero quedarme con Lex en estos momentos” Perry asiente aun con la mirada perdida.

Los segundos transcurren mientras Clark espera alguna respuesta, hasta que Perry mira a Lois, Lois mira a Perry y ambos exclaman distintas variaciones sobre la pregunta que “si alguien más lo sabe”, “Si pueden publicarlo” y que sin duda será una gran noticia, pero Clark frunce el ceño remarcando el acuerdo de no hacerlo público que acordaron antes de decirle.

“¡Yo no acordé nada!”

“Lois” pronuncia Clark con una mirada reprochadora.

“No, escúchame, sabes lo grande que será esta noticia, Lex Luthor el solterón embarazado de un alfa y un reportero, ya puedo ver el escándalo”

“Y por eso mismo se mantendrá en secreto” sentenció Clark enojado deteniendo a Lois en seco “hablo en serio Lois, el estrés no le hará bien a Lex y los medios tampoco, él anunciara todo cuando se sienta adecuado hacerlo y tú no intervendrás” la sala se sumerge en un silencio sepulcral y tenso mientras ambos batallan con sus miradas hasta que Lois suspira derrotada.

Dejando todo eso de lado, Perry se levanta de su asiento caminando hacia Clark para poner una mano en su hombro y proceder a felicitarlo por la noticia y agrandar su familia junto a pensamientos en voz alta de cuán rápido pasa el tiempo mirando a Lois para preguntarle cuando plantaría los pies sobre la tierra al igual que Clark.

“No arruines el momento Perry” comenta mordaz Lois.

\---------------------------------------------//------------------------------------

El teléfono lo sacó de sus recuerdos nuevamente, contestándolo bajo los ojos atentos de Lois que Clark le lanza una mirada de disculpas por interrumpir nuevamente su trabajo.

“¿Y cómo les fue?”

“Sol” responde Lex desde el otro lado con el ruido de fondo de la salida de la clínica a lo que Clark contesta un “¿Qué?” muy confundido “vitamina D Clark, a Conner le falta tomar más sol ¿no ustedes necesitan luz solar?”

Clark levanta las cejas sorprendido.

“Pues sí, pero yo de niño no tuve ese problema”

“Bueno, hable con Martha hace unos segundos y dijo que entre correr por el maizal y la vida de granja no hay mucha opción de tener deficiencia de vitamina D” Clark hace una mueca divertido.

“¿Solo te dijo eso?” pregunta porque conoce a su madre y sabe lo enamorada que está de Conner a lo que Lex murmura algunas indirectas de visitarlos más y que Clark podría construir otra habitación para ellos y Conner en la granja, solicitud que archiva mentalmente en su cabeza.

Conner parece murmurar algo que Lex mire “eso” a lo que Clark sonríe encantado.

“Bueno, al menos ya sabemos como solucionarlo” comenta a lo que Lex afirma y se despiden prometiendo encontrarse para el té de la tarde.

Guardando su celular con una sonrisa piensa en Conner como una pequeña plantita que necesita del sol para poder recargar sus baterías y seguir siendo esa bola de energía adorable y encantadora.

Viendo la ceja levantada de Lois le informa que su hijo parece tener una deficiencia de vitamina D lo que la hace levantar ambas cejas y mencionar que nunca había escuchado algo asi, pero Clark se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa para volver a trabajar.

Sin duda tendrían que salir al sol más seguido y quizás, incluso, podría llevar algún día a Conner a la Luna.

**Author's Note:**

> Después de eso todos pasan más tiempo en la terraza hasta que Lex se aburre y manda a construir una piscina y sombrillas porque el pobre comienza a parecer un cangrejo.


End file.
